Angel of Mine
by JenLea
Summary: Waiting in a hospital Test/Stacy COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler: Raw 1/20/03 (Test/ Jericho)

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Andrew paced around the hospital waiting room. His girlfriend had been injured in a blown spot. He had been sitting there for three hours without a single word on her condition.

It was starting to drive him a little crazy. 

"Why are you here?" an elderly woman asked, causing Andrew to turn around.

"My girlfriend was injured on the job. I just wish they would tell me something" Andrew said, frustrated. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"I know what you mean. My granddaughter and great-granddaughter were in a car accident. I've been sitting here six hours and they haven't bothered to update me once. I know Keely was alright but I have no idea with Kaylin," the woman said.

"Andrew Martin" he said, extending his hand. The woman shook it.

"Jean Smith" she replied with a smile. Andrew checked his watch for what he expected to be the hundredth time that night. 

"Uh, I hate hospitals. Why did I have to get stuck here of all nights?" he groaned.

"Don't like hospitals?" Jean asked. 

"No, Mrs. Smith" he replied. She looked at him.

"Please call me Jean," she said. He looked at her. 

"Ok, I've always hated hospitals" he said. He looked towards the doors that led to the exam area of the emergency room. 

"Did you ask a nurse?" Jean asked.

"Yes, she said she'd check two hours ago" Andrew explained. He sat down.

"I'm sure she's fine. What happened on the job?" Jean asked.

"She was hit in the head with a steel chair." he replied.

"What does she do?" Jean asked, obviously surprised.

"She wrestles" he replied. Jean looked at him.

"Oh, the WWE?" she asked.

"Yes, you're familiar with the company?" he asked, surprised.

"To a degree." she replied. He checked his watch again.

"Drew, Here, Lance told me to drop off your luggage!" Trish Stratagias said. He took the two duffel bags. "This was found in the woman's locker room," she said, handing him a small wrapped package. 

"See you soon!" Drew exclaimed. He examined the small wrapped package. He decided to open it. He uncovered a homemade CD. "Drew, I can't think of a better song to express my feelings for you. I love you with all my heart. Stacy" he read. He took his CD player out of his duffel bag and popped the CD in. 

He began to cry as he realized it was "Angel of Mine" by Monica. 

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Our friend just brought a present from Stacy to me. Have you ever heard of the song "Angel of Mine"?" he asked. 

"By Monica? Yes" jean replied. 

"That is the only song that Stacy could find that describes her feelings of me. I hope she's alright," he said. Jean handed him a tissue. He wiped his eyes. 

"Mr. Martin?" a nurse asked. Drew got up. "Stacy is awake now. You can go back and see her. Apparently, the doctor has some news that he felt both of you should hear" the nurse explained. 

"Well, Jean, it was nice meeting you. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances next time" Andrew said. She smiled.

"No problem, best of luck to Stacy" she said. He turned to follow the nurse.

"Ms Keibler has a major concussion, so, she will be here for 

Observation. Apparently, the doctor discovered something in one of her test results" the nurse explained.

"Is it serious?" he asked. 

"I can't disclose that" the nurse said. Andrew nodded as she led him into a trauma room.

"You must be Andrew Martin. Stacy has been telling me about you" a woman wearing spinach green scrubs said.

"Yes, I am. Is she alright?" he asked.

"Major concussion, but besides that, she's fine. Now, we ran some tests when you first arrived. We found some interesting results," the woman said. Stacy reached out and squeezed his hand. "Ms Keibler, are you aware of the fact that you're pregnant?" 

"What?" Stacy asked.

"You're pregnant," the woman said. Stacy turned around at the sound of trays crashing. 

Andrew had fainted.

One hour later… Andrew sat up and looked around as he finally came out of his faint.

"Drew, you're finally awake. Dr. Henderson will do an ultrasound but she wanted to wait until you came to." Stacy explained. 

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was a little shocked. Are you happy?" he asked. 

"Yes, I guess I am. Are you?" she asked. 

"Yes, I am. Wow, we're going to have a baby," he uttered. Dr. Henderson walked in.

"I see you've finally come to. Don't worry; I've seen fathers do a lot worse. Just last night, I had a father puke all over my shoes" she said. Stacy looked at Andrew. 

"Oh, I see. That's interesting," he said, looking at Stacy.

"Alright, ready to see your baby?" she asked as she picked up the sonogram wand. 

"Yes, we are" Andrew replied, sounding much more confident than he actually felt. 

"Ok, Stacy, this might be a little cold" Dr. Henderson warned. She squeezed a vast amount of gel on her stomach. She then proceeded to run the wand through the gel. "Right here, do you see this thing that's going rapidly?" She asked, pointing to a portion of the screen.

"Yes, that's the heart, isn't it?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, it is. Congratulations, you are the parents of an extremely healthy 12- week old fetus," she said. Andrew looked over at Stacy. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he noticed her crying over the tiny image on the screen. "As we speak, the baby is 6-7 centimeters long." 

"Wow, that's tiny" Andrew commented.

"The baby might seem small now, but in the next 28 weeks, it'll get bigger, and grow major organs. At the moment, it just barely has bone structure, the fingers and toes have just been separated." Dr. Henderson explained. "Stacy, we will keep you here over night. I also expect you not to wrestle tomorrow" 

"Ok" she said sheepishly. 

"Andrew, you also have a minor concussion from when you fell headfirst into the pulse ox monitor. We'll be keeping you overnight for that as well." Dr. Henderson told him.

"It could have happened to anyone." he said, embarrassed. 

Two hours later… Stacy turned over to notice Andrew sleeping. 

"Sleep well, Angel of Mine," she whispered, before falling asleep.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are the property of the WWE. Dr. Henderson and Jean Smith are my creations. If you want to use my creations or my story for any reason, e-mail me at Wrestlemaniac390@aol.com.

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew walked over to the mailbox and slipped his hand inside it. He pulled a large manila envelope. He walked inside and sat down to uncover what was in the envelope.

"Drew, is that you?" Stacy asked from upstairs. 

"Yes. Dear" he replied as he opened the envelope. A letter fell out. He opened it and began to read. "To whom it may concern, this letter is referring to the last will and testament of my grandmother, Mrs. Barbara Jean Smith. Apparently, 7 months ago, my grandmother met a man in the Emergency Room of The Miriam Hospital of Rhode Island. For many months, all she could talk about was a man known as Andrew Martin, who she had helped keep calm following an on-the-job accident, concerning his girlfriend, known only to her as Stacy. She would say constantly how having to keep him calm helped her keep calm, concerning the condition of her two month great-granddaughter, Kaylin. I regret to inform you that last month, Mrs. Smith died after a heart attack. An extensive Internet search turned you up. If you are not the Andrew Martin in question, I apologize. Keep what is enclosed for I have no more leads. If you are the Andrew Martin in question, my grandmother always talked highly of you. Enclosed is a copy of her wil and last testament she left you something very dear. My aunts and uncle are upset that it was left to a stranger that she met once. Do not feel bad, if Grandma felt you deserved it, then, you did. She had an excellent judge of character. Grandma always said she wished I could meet you. She also always said that she wished she could meet you again under better circumstances. As Grandma Jean always said, if it was meant to be, then, it was meant to be. I was wondering; could we get together some time? I'm dying to meet the man Grandma talked so much about. You can reach me at (203) 852- 9852 Sincerely, Keely Ann Robbins" he read. He reached into the envelope and pulled out another envelope and a sheet of paper. 

"Dear Andrew, I know we've only met once but I should tell you how much good you did for me that night. I was so worried about my Great-granddaughter until you showed up. I love meeting people. Helping you stay calm took my mind off Kaylin completely. In fact, 5 minutes later, I got the update that she was all right! I hope to mail this to you before I pass. If I don't, I just want you to know how much I cared for your company that one night. Your friend, Jean" he read. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a third envelope. He opened it to reveal a safe deposit box key and a pair of earrings. "Mr. Martin, open Safe deposit box 252 in Fleet Bank on Greenwich Ave" he read.

Stacy appeared with her hands around her round belly. "Drew, what have you been up to?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"When we first found out about our baby, I was stuck in the waiting room for three hours. I met an elderly woman named Jean Smith. I was so worried about you. She passed away last month and left me something dear. That's how her granddaughter put it. I've got the key to her safe deposit box and a pair of earrings. I have no idea what that thing is in the box." Andrew told her. Stacy looked at her belly.

"Drew, you know how we've been struggling for a name for our princess?" she asked. 

"Yes, I know. We can't agree on anything," he said. She laughed. 

"Well, I've been doing some research. What about Aurora? I choose her first name and you choose her middle name. I get my nickname, Rory" Stacy replied. 

"Aurora Jean Martin, it sounds perfect. Speaking of which, how is little Aurora?" Andrew asked. Stacy laughed.

"Why don't you feel for yourself?" she asked. He set his hand on the side of her belly. 

"That's my girl," he said as he felt the baby kick. Stacy closed her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I swear you're worse than my mother! She calls me five times a day, with new advice. Don't do this, and don't do that, be sure to do this, make sure not to do that. I'm trying to rest momentarily before your daughter starts up again!" she exclaimed. Andrew looked at her.

"I know your mother is driving you a little crazy but that's her job. Years from now, when Aurora's pregnant with her first, you'll be the same way" Andrew said. Stacy looked at him.

"Make it 35" she said with a smile. 

"Feeling like she's on her way?" Andrew asked. Stacy also happened to be due any day. 

"No, she's just been very active" Stacy said. She looked at her watch. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. 

"Contraction?" he asked.

"Yes, Braxton-Hicks" she said.

"That's a good thing. I've read that numerous Braxton-Hicks contractions are a sign that labor is not far," he said. Stacy looked at him. 

"You are worse than me! I've been anxious for her to arrive for the last two weeks." Stacy commented. Andrew went red. 

Later that night… Stacy checked her watch again. All night, she had been checking her watch at regular intervals.

"Drew, grab the bags" she said calmly. He looked at her. 

"It's time?" he asked. She looked at him.

No, I want to make sure we have them!" she replied sarcastically, "Yes, it's time!" 

"Ok, um, let's go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed three duffel bags. Stacy had to laugh. She had been having contractions for over an hour and the poor man was still more nervous than her! 

He pulled out of the driveway, leaving Stacy in tears from all the laughing. In his rush to leave, he had left her standing out on the front lawn. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Andrew's number. 

"Um, Drew? I think you forgot something!" she exclaimed. She heard him curse. Moments later, he reappeared, looking incredibly embarrassed. 

"Uh, sorry" he replied. She looked at him. 

"Think nothing of it. When Mom was pregnant with me, Dad forgot her and didn't realize she was missing until he got to the hospital" Stacy said as she slid into the car. She buckled her seatbelt. 

"You locked the door, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, Drew, relax, I've got hours before Rory arrives" she replied. "Did you call the doctor?" 

"No, I forgot." he admitted. He was a nervous wreck.

"I'll do it" she replied as she picked up her cell phone.

Thirty minutes later… Delaney, a nurse looked at Stacy.

"You are only three centimeters dilated and the baby is fine. You have a choice, go home until your contractions are more intense or stay here for the time, walking around" Delaney said.

"My boyfriend nearly forgot me the first time so I think I'll stay." Stacy concluded.

"Right this way" Delaney said. "Just to let you know, hospital policy that we put a I.V in, to administer fluids. All it is Saline." she explained. 

Three hours later… Stacy looked at Andrew and sighed. Three hours had passed and she had only dilated a centimeter. Her contractions were definitely more intense; yet, she still refused to acknowledge the pain. 

"Did I tell you that the first-time mom's labor often lasts 20-30 hours?" Andrew asked. Stacy looked at him.

"Drew, don't help me!" she exclaimed in the middle of an extremely painful contraction. 

"Sorry" he said as he opened a granola bar. She picked up her CD player and listened to the CD for a little while. 

Twelve hours later… Stacy looked at the monitor. She was entering her 17th hour of labor. She was also only seven centimeters dilated. That was as Andrew had told her, perfectly normal for her first baby.

Much to Andrew's dismay in her 14th hour, she had asked for an epidural. After much arguing, it was decided that once the epidural wore off, she would go naturally from there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. 

"Great, I can't feel anything below my waist" she replied. 

"How's Aurora?" he asked. 

"135 beats per minute" she replied, looking at the monitor. 

A nurse walked in. 

"Hi, Stacy, my name is Kara, I will be your nurse for the next six hours. Ready for vitals and dilation to be checked?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, annoyed at the nurse's perkiness. She couldn't believe anyone could be that perky at 3:30 in the morning. 

"Stick this in your mouth" Kara said as she handed her a thermometer. Stacy did as she was told. "Guess what, you're 10 centimeters!" she exclaimed. Stacy took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"Yippee" she muttered sarcastically.

At the moment she was told she was ten centimeters, the epidural just happened to wear off. The pain was excruciating. 

"Relax, breathe," Andrew whispered. Stacy looked at him.

"Andrew, if you want to survive the night, you will not tell me to relax again!" she screamed. Her obstetrician, Judith Lasney walked in.

"Ok, Stacy, relax and when I tell you to, push" Dr. Lasney said. She nodded. "Push, 12345678 and breathe" Stacy grasped Andrew's hand and pushed with all her might. "Good, push, 12345678 and breathe. You're doing great! Push, 12345678 and breathe. One more push should do it, you're crowning! And, push, 12345678 and breathe. Congratulations, it's a girl" Dr. Lasney told the happy couple.

Thirty minutes later… Stacy looked at the baby in her arms. 

"Hi, Aurora" she whispered. "Drew, what's her middle name?" she asked.

"Jean, after a friend, Aurora Jean Martin" he said. Stacy yawned. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" she asked. Andrew nodded. 

"Let me hold her" he said. Stacy handed him the baby. He took it while treating it like a piece of fine china. He looked over at Stacy and noticed she was sound asleep. 

"Well, AJ, that's your mommy. Isn't she pretty? You've been welcomed to this world with open arms. Mommy says she has one song to describe her feelings for me. That's "Angel of Mine" Looking at you, the lyrics come to mind," he told the baby. " When I first saw you I already knew there was something inside of you something I thought that I would never find Angel of mine" he sang, his eyes never leaving his daughter.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no and nothing recognizable. The people are owned by the WWE and the song is owned by Monica. 

Remember to read and review


	3. Chapter 3

          Andrew sighed as he checked his watch. He was on a bus to Connecticut. 

          "So, ever been to Connecticut?" the woman, sitting next to him, asked. Ever since she had gotten in Pennsylvania, she had been flirting with him. 

          "Yes, and so has my fiancé. She would have come but she was watching our young daughter, Aurora," Andrew replied. He had to laugh as he noticed the woman back away.

          "Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

          "Next stop, Stamford!" the driver called.  Andrew grabbed his carry-on bag and looked over at the passing scenery.

          He grabbed his bag as the bus came to a stop.

          Two hours later… He sighed as he walked up to the bank. He was about to figure out what the kind, elderly woman had left him.

          "Excuse me, I was left something in one of the safe deposit boxes," he said. 

          "Let me see your key," the officer said.  Andrew handed it to him. 

          "324, just let me see some ID," the bank officer said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his driver's license.

          "Andrew Martin, right this way!" he exclaimed. 

          The anxiety was really getting to him. He was eager to see what was in the box.  The officer opened the box and handed it to him.

          "When you're done, just let me know," the officer told him. Andrew rifled through the contents of the box. He dumped it on the table and pulled out a large manila envelope. 

          "To who gets this, I chose this based on the person who asked for nothing but kindness," he read. His mind flashed back to the time he had met her. He opened the envelope and gasped as he realized it was the deed to a plantation house. Also in it, was another safe deposit key.

          He approached the bank officer. "Excuse me, I need to find out what's in this box," he said. The officer took the key and opened another box. Andrew couldn't help but gasp as he realized he was looking at a lot of money. "Mr. Martin, Mrs. Smith was the heiress to a great fortune. Be kind to her and she would repay you greatly. She always claimed she would leave her fortune to a person who only asked for kindness. It didn't matter if she only met that person once. All it mattered was that you were kind. You must have been that person. She loved meeting people," the officer reflected. Andrew looked at the money. He knew on that cold night months ago , he had met an angel.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own nothing! They are the property of the WWE

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````\

Well, I finally got the last chapter of Angel of Mine up. I know it seems a little unrealistic, but it was still fun to write. Read& Review! 


End file.
